Fix You
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Hermione Granger has a mission. She wants to fix the Draco Malfoy. He deserves second chance and she will be the first one to give it to him.


_**Fix You (credits for Coldplay)**_

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed****  
><strong>**When you get what you want, but not what you need****  
><strong>**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****  
><strong>**Stuck in reverse****  
><strong>

Draco stared into the Hall's bewitched night-sky. He sat alone in the Slytherin table with no friends left. Even his fellow Slytherin didn't want to except him. But, he didn't give a damn. He never had _real_ friends actually. He had always been alone. What mattered to him was his future. He had decided that he would leave England and went to other country. He had the money to move, of course. Malfoys never had any problem with money.

He glanced at the badge on his robes. Damn McGonagall, why should she choose him as Head Boy?

He ate his green apple and walked towards the Hall. He felt everyone staring at him. He ignored them. They talked about him and laughed at him. Slytherins marked him as a traitor, the other Houses marked him as a coward. Well, he knew he deserved it. None of those titles were wrong. He indeed was a traitor and also a coward.

Suddenly, he felt something on his back. Something wet and sticky.

Pumpkin juice.

He turned around and found Cormac McLaggen smirking at him. Draco just raised an eye brow and walked again. He had lost his interest to those _Gryffindorks_ since a long time. He had much more to do then to bicker with them.

Then, he felt those sticky juice disappeared. Someone had Scourgified them.

He turned around for the second time and found Hermione Granger, standing behind him. She was looking right to McLaggen. Or, more like glaring at him. Everyone looked at her with a surprise look on their faces. Hermione Granger, the Head Girl and the princess of Gryffindor, defended Draco Malfoy.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Be thankful I can only cut that much," said Hermione. She took Draco's hand and started to walk away.

"So, you're friend with him now? Has he talked to you earlier and filled your brain with lies?" shouted McLaggen. Hermione froze. She turned around with her wand aimed to his heart.

"He's your Head Boy, and I expect you to respect my partner. I warn you McLaggen, if I find you messing around with Malfoy again, I'll not hesitate to cut points and give you detention for the whole year," said Hermione. She took Draco's hand and dragged him along with her to the Head quarter.

Draco was silent for the whole journey. He didn't believe that Hermione Granger just defended him. Moreover, she was now walking with him, holding his hand firmly. He tried hard to not glancing so much at her. But, it was quite hard. Hermione Granger had always been beautiful, inside-out. It was hard for him to not have a crush on her. He admired her for her courage and thoughness; something that he lacked of. Hermione and him were like north and south poles. So different from one another. Hermione was an angel, he was the spawn of the devil.

"Thank you, Granger," he said slowly to her. They were now already inside the common room. Hermione smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Malfoy," she answered, still with her beautiful smile that hypnotized him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," mumbled Draco. He sat on the couch, trying to avoid those beautiful eyes of hers. But, Hermione sat next to him. _Right_ next to him.

"Shouldn't have done what?" said Hermione.

"Deffending me. I deserve that."

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Malfoy. Even the worst person ever." She patted his knee and stood. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, see you."

Hermione walked inside her room. She changed her robes with her shorts and tank-top. She lay on the bed and stared to the ceiling. She had a new mission.

"I'll fix you, Draco Malfoy."

**And the tears come streaming down your face****  
><strong>**When you lose something you can't replace****  
><strong>**When you love someone, but it goes to waste****  
><strong>**Could it be worse?****  
><strong>

Hermione walked out from her room ready with her bag. She was ready for her first class, Charms. It had been a week since the day she arrived at school. She had been friends with Draco. He was actually a good friend with patient and great capacity of caring. He was also a good friend for studying, and proved to be smarter than her if he wants to. She glanced at the couch and found Draco was lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully. There were books on the table and rolls of parchement were covering the floor. Hermione chuckled and walked toward him. It seemed that he had been studying all night.

"Malfoy, wake up," she said. Draco stirred a bit.

"Malfoy, you're going to be late for your class."

That made him jumped from the couch, nearly knocking his head to hers.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"7.30, you have 30 minutes before Charms."

Draco quickly tidied his books and muttering curses under his breath. His shirt was messy, and so was his hair. Hermione sighed. It will take an hour for him for tidying his things and getting ready. She took his hand and forced him to look at her.

"Hey, let me tidy your things. You go get ready," she said. Draco looked right to her eyes and they felt like the same connection sparked between them. They stared for a moment, until Draco cleared his throat.

"Um, okay. I'll get ready. Uh, thanks, Hermione," he said. Hermione frowned.

"Hermione?"

Draco nodded, finding nothing weird with that. "Yeah, that's your name, right? Unless you change it into Helen, which in my opinion, doesn't suit you."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay, I got your point. Go on, we're going to be late, Draco."

Draco smiled. "I like it."

Hermione frowned again. "Like what?"

"You, mentioning my first name."

Hermione laughed again, made Draco also laughed while he went to his room. A few minutes later, they went together out from the common room. Hermione talked about her childhood, which he listened carefully and sometimes give funny comments. Hermione really enjoyed his company.

"...so, my friend Alana stared dumbly at my lima beans, that grew faster than hers. She said it was magic, but I told her that I was just being smart," said Hermione smugly. Draco chuckled.

"Can I ask you about something?" said Draco. Hermione nodded. "Are you and Weasley kind of a packet or something?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, though sometimes I don't feel our relationship going well. I don't like being in the spotlight, while he likes it a lot. He wants to shag me everytime he could, but I never wanted to. We often to argue about that."

Draco stopped walking, his face looking surprised. "Wait a minute, you haven't had sex with Weasel?"

Hermione blushed. "I think that's not an appropriate question, but yes, I haven't."

Draco smirked. "You're still virgin?"

Hermione glared at him, made him chuckled. "There's nothing funny with that," said Hermione. Draco laughed.

"Oh yes, there is. In my whole life, I never thought Hermione Granger would confess to me that she's still a virgin," said Draco. He was now laughing. Hermione glared at him, but finally let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, I found it a bit fun-"she stopped when she heard a girl giggling and a voice of someone she was very familiar with.

"Oh, right there. Yes, kiss me there, Ron," said a girl. Hermione froze. Draco tiptoed to the room and peeked. He was standing right in front of the door, so Hermione wouldn't see it. He felt rage boilling inside him. There, Ron Weasley was snogging a girl who Draco didn't even know her name.

Draco shut the door and looked at Hermione. Hermione was in the verge of crying. She swallowed hard and wiped her tears slowly. She took a deep breath and forced a small smile.

"Well, I think I'll just skip the class today," she whispered. She turned around and walked away, towards the library. Draco quickly followed her.

"Come on, follow me," he said slowly. He led her to the Room of Requirement.

"Edinburgh, Alps or Tokyo?" said Draco. Hermione frowned.

"Pardon me?"

"Just choose."

Hermione shrugged. "Alps," she answered slowly. Draco smiled and walked in front of the door for three times. The door appeared and they went inside. Hermione gasped.

They were standing in a small bunker with the fantastic view of Alps mount. Hermione sat on a stool, next to Draco. She looked around and chuckled. The surrondings were so beautiful. Hermione could even feel the wind. She shuddered a bit, feeling the cold wind of the mountain. Draco smiled and suddenly, both of them already wearing winter jackets.

"Now, we feel warm," said Draco. Hermione chuckled.

She lay her head on his shoulder, made Draco's heart beating fastly. Slowly, he moved his hand to embrace her. Draco took a deep breath of her scent, loving every breath of it. Draco knew, deep inside, he was starting to fall in love for her. She was the girl he always looking for.

"Do you think I should break up with Ron?" said Hermione slowly. Draco stiffened. He didn't like her mentioning Weasley.

"Your choice, Hermione. You're the one who date that pathetic excuse of a human being."

"I think I should. He's not worth it."

"I agree."

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you very much, Draco."

Draco smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

She laughed. Draco let out a small chuckled and stroked her back. They sat like that for hours, having their own thoughts surrounding them. Both of them felt the same thing; peace.

**Lights will guide you home****  
><strong>**And ignite your bones****  
><strong>**And I will try to fix you****  
><strong>

Draco and Hermione had been friends for almost the whole year. They were now a month before having their examinations. Draco felt himself falling more for Hermione. He never dared to talk about it to her, because he thought she like him only as friends. He didn't blame her though. Who wants to have a boyfriend like him? A traitor, a coward and an ex-Death Eater. Draco just focused to graduate with best scores and starting a new life. He would leave England right after he graduated. He hadn't told Hermione that. He knew that she wouldn't allow him to leave. She would tell him about how he deserved second chance. Yes, he knew he deserved second chance, but not here. Not in England.

Meanwhile, Hermione also felt herself falling for him. She had been single after she shouted to Ron and asked him to break up. Draco cheered her up and accompanied her all the time. She felt save around him. He never pretended to care about her. He always told her what his opinion. He was a real true friend. Her saving net. But, Hermione wanted more than that.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" said Ginny Weasley. Hermione was hanging out with Harry and Ginny while Draco fell asleep after studying all night. Hermione jerked her head to Ginny and grinned.

"I'm sorry, I was...thinking," said Hermione. Ginny threw her a knowing look.

"You were thinking about Malfoy, right?" said Ginny. Hermione chuckled nervously.

"No, of course not. Him and I are just friends," said Hermione. Harry snorted.

"Mione, I've known you for years. I know you like I know myself. You've fallen for him," said Harry. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she said. Ginny took Hermione hands in hers.

"Hermione, I personally dislike Malfoy. But, you're happy every time you're with him. I'll be more than glad to see you happy with him. You're almost like my sister. What kind of sister doesn't like her sister to be happy?" said Ginny. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Gin," said Hermione and hugged the red-haired girl. Hermione glanced at Harry. Harry smiled.

"You know I always support the choices you made. As long as that git doesn't hurt you in any kind of ways I could possibly imagine, I'm fine with that. I'm happy if you're happy," said Harry. Hermione hugged him.

"He's changed after all. I don't see we have a reason to hate him," said Harry. Hermione let go of him.

"Thank you, Harry."

"And by the way, he's a quite looker after all. You and him will be perfect," said Ginny, with a mischievous grin. Hermione slapped her shoulder playfully. She stood up and straightened her skirt.

"I'm going back to the Quarter. See you at dinner," said Hermione. They waved at her and she went right to the common room.

"Hi," she said to Draco, who had been awake. Draco smiled and nodded. He patted a spot on the couch next to him, motioned her to sit. Hermione sat down.

"I want to talk something to you," said Draco slowly. He already thought that it would be best to tell her now, while she was in a good mood.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Draco took deep breath and began to talk. "I- I've been thinking about my future," he said. Hermione smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's good! I'm happy for you," she said and took his hands in hers. Draco felt more difficult to talk to Hermione while she was holding his hands.

"I'm moving from England," said Draco slowly. Hermione froze.

"Moving? What do you mean with moving?"

Draco sighed. "I'm going to move from Englad to America. I don't think my future is here."

"Until how long?" said Hermione slowly. Draco gulped.

"Like, forever. I don't think I'm going back here."

"When will you move?"

"Right after the graduation."

Hermione let his hands go roughly. She turned her head away from him, hiding her teary eyes. Draco sighed. He tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away from him. Draco turned her by her shoulder.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I know it's too suddenly. I promise you, I'll send letters," said Draco. He wiped her tears from her cheek.

"But, it'll not be the same," whispered Hermione. "You're not going to be with me."

"I know, it's killing me to leave you."

Draco hugged her and felt himself crying. He lay on the couch with Hermione on his chest. She played at the collar of his shirt while trying to stop crying. Draco stroked her hair slowly.

"You've told me that you want to fix me," said Draco. "Well, you did. I'm nearly fixed. But, if you let me go, you're fixing the whole me." He took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Let me go, Hermione and I promise I'll try to find you back."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "If it would help you, I'm willing to let you go."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Hermione."

Draco didn't move a bit and so did Hermione. They didn't know how long they've been lying on the couch like that, but all they knew was they fell asleep, together.

And maybe, for the last time.

**And high up above or down below****  
><strong>**When you're too in love to let it go****  
><strong>**But if you never try you'll never know****  
><strong>**Just what you're worth****  
><strong>

Draco had been graduated. He intentionally didn't do his Potion NEWTs, which resulted him to be in second rank after Hermione. When the girl found out about it, she was mad at him and she hit him. Draco just smiled at him, knowing that deep inside, Hermione was happy. They had a ball that night. Draco promised Hermione to go with her as her date. It was the last time he would meet her again, maybe. But, he would see her again, he promised.

Draco waited at the Hall for Hermione. If it was not because he was hated by the whole world, all girls would drool on him. He looked so handsome in his dress robes. He sat on an empty chair, away from everyone. He drank all of his Firewhiskey when the door opened. Draco turned his head towards the door and his jaw dropped. Hermione Granger was entering the Hall, looking very beautiful with her white princess dress. Every eyes were on her. Draco quickly walked toward her and gave her his hand.

"You look beautiful," he said and kissed her hand. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Draco," she said. Draco led her to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?"

"Yes you may, My Lord."

Draco smiled. He put his left hand carefully on her waist and held her left hand in his right. Hermione put her right hand on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him. The music started and they danced in harmony. Everyone was looking at them. They danced like they were the only one in this world. Draco turned Hermione gently and never did once his eyes leaving from hers. Hermione blushing all the time, causing Draco to smiled. He leaned on her and whispered to her ear.

"You shouldn't have to blush all the time, Mione. You're just dancing with me."

Hermione craned her neck, so she was closer to him. "But you're special," she whispered. Draco stiffened. It was getting hard for him to leave her.

"Will you walk with me?" said Draco. Hermione nodded. Draco took her hand and led her to an empty room.

"I'm leaving tonight," said Draco when they inside the room. It was dark and peaceful. Draco could still see Hermione's face under the moon light. Draco felt her moving closer to him.

"You sure you still want to leave?" said Hermione. Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I must."

He knew Hermione was crying now. He pulled her closer and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I want you to know something," whispered Draco. Hermione looked to his glowing-moon-like eyes, that was looking deeply to hers.

"I want you to know that I love you and I'll always love you," said Draco. Hermione sobbed, and before she knew it, Draco's lips crashing hers. He kissed her deeply until she was lifted from the ground. After what seemed forever, they pulled apart.

"I'll see you again, I promise," said Draco. He gave her a last peck on the lips and walked out from the room.

Walked out from her life.

Hermione fell on her knees and cried. She didn't notice that Ginny and Harry were already with her. Ginny hugged her and stroked her hair. Harry patted her shoulder.

"He's just distraught as you, Mione. I know that," said Harry.

"He's leaving me right before I tell him what I feel for him," whispered Hermione.

"He knows that you love him, I know he did," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled to her best friends.

"Thank you very much. I don't think I'll hold on without you," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny smiled.

"That's what friends are for, right?" said Ginny. Hermione froze, but soon she faked a smile.

That was what Draco said to her a few months ago.

**Tears stream down on your face****  
><strong>**When you lose something you cannot replace****  
><strong>**Tears stream down on your face****  
><strong>**And I...****  
><strong>

Draco relaxed a bit on his seat and put his quills down. He ran his hand through his sandy-brown hair and took a deep breath. He had dyed his hair, feeling a bit strange being the only platinum-blonde around his surroundings. He was a lawyer for wizards and witches in New York, doing quite great. It was a bit tricky to be a wizard lawyer since convicted wizards and witches could manipulate minds magically. Draco was the best lawyer in all New York.

He glanced at the picture of him and Hermione, at the day when they went to Hogsmeade together. Draco chuckled, remembering the even again. In the picture, they were smiling. Then, Draco did something unpredictable; he kissed Hermione's cheek. She blushed madly, made Draco's smile wider. It was like it just happened yesterday. He could still remember everything clearly.

"_Come on, Draco! Just one picture!" said Hermione. He was holding the magical camera. Draco sighed. He never did like being photographed. But, for Hermione, he would do anything._

"_Okay, just one picture," said Draco. Hermione smiled and squealed happily._

_She asked a man to take the picture. She embraced Draco and smiled. Draco couldn't stop his smile from appearing on his lips. He felt the urge to kiss Hermione's chubby and flawless cheek. The camera flashed and Draco kissed her cheek. Draco smiled and then chuckled when Hermione was blushing._

"_You look cute when you're blushing," said Draco. Hermione glared at him._

"_Don't call me cute!" she said. Draco smirked._

"_But you are, sweetheart," he said. He quickly ran away from her before she could hex him._

Draco sighed. It had been seven years since the last time he met her. It had been five years since the last time he mailed her. Draco lost contact of her when he moved to his new flat. He didn't know any news about her. He had shut himself from the whole world. In here, in New York, no one knew him. He felt free here. But, he really missed her, a lot. It killed him as days passed without any news about her. He had decided to come back to England for awhile. He had a month worth of holiday next week.

He tidied his things and Disapparated from his office. He walked down the road, watching as every Muggle passed him. He had erased his prejudiced towards Muggle. He was friends with some Muggles he knew. All the way, he noticed a lot of girls about his age were checking him out. He just flashed a small smile instead, having no interests at them. Most of the girls in New York were so beautiful. But, no one attracted him. His heart belonged and will always belonged to Hermione Granger. His mind was thinking about Hermione as he went to the Starbuck's Muggle coffee and ordered a glass of espresso.

"One cappuccino, please," said a girl next to him. Draco stiffened. Her voice sounded so familiar. He could know her voice anywhere and anytime. But, it couldn't be her. He turned his head to her and his jaw dropped.

"Hermione?" he said. The girl chocked and turned his head to him. Her eyes widened at once.

"Draco?" she whispered.

There, sitting in front of her, looking surprised like a cod fish, was Draco Malfoy.

"How are you?" said Draco softly. Hermione blinked for a few times.

"Draco, is that really you?" she said. Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, it is me," he said. Hermione felt her lips formed a smile.

"Oh, Draco! I miss you so much."

She hugged him, nearly causing Draco to fall from his stool. Draco chuckled. He hugged her back and stroked her soft hair. He took a deep breath of her scent, just like he did seven years ago. Finally, he could meet her again. The girl that had been in his dreams every night. The one who held the other half of his heart.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. So beautiful," whispered Draco. Hermione let go of him and smiled.

"You look so handsome as ever," said Hermione. She glanced at his hair. "And, what's with the hair?" She pointed to his hair. Draco shrugged.

"I don't like being the only blonde here. So, I dyed it into brown."

"I like it. It's better than blonde."

Draco grinned. "Really? Well, then, I choose the right colour."

They talked about their selves in turns. Hermione was now an author for a romance novel. She just went to New York for an interview with a Muggle magazine. She was a successful author now. But, Draco nearly didn't pay attention to what she said. He was literally staring at her. Hermione had changed a lot. She looked more mature now, and more beautiful than ever.

"...Harry and Ginny just had their first son last year," said Hermione. Draco smiled sincerely.

"Tell them I said congratulations," said Draco. Hermione nodded.

"I will," she said. They fell silent for a few moments.

"Why you never wrote to me again?" said Hermione slowly. Draco sighed.

"I forgot your address when I moved to a new apartment," he said. "But, yes, it was my fault."

Hermione let a small laugh. "Do you still love me?" she whispered faintly.

Draco frowned. "What did you say?"

Hermione blushed. She drank her cappucino and went stood up. She straightened her skirt. Draco watched her curiously.

"Well, just forget what I said," she said. "I'm going back to England tomorrow. Nice to see you, Draco." She walked towards the door. Draco quickly ran after her.

"Hermione, wait!" he shouted. Hermione ignored him and kept walking. Draco quickened his pace. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. It was raining and Hermione slipped, causing her to fall right in Draco's arms.

"What?" said Hermione coolly. The rain pouring on them. Everyone was running away from the rain, but they stayed there, ignoring everyone.

"Why the sudden icy?" said Draco. Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. She pushed his hand away, but Draco kept holding her hands.

"Let me go, Draco."

Draco grinned. "You think I don't love you anymore, right?"

Hermione glared at him. "You still are a cocky bastard."

Draco sighed. He put her hand on his chest, right on his heart.

"You feel that?" he said. Hermione frowned but nodded. Draco smiled. He exhaled on her other hand and kissed it before he let go both of her hands. "You feel that, too?" Hermione nodded again.

Draco smiled again. "In every beat of my life, I'm loving you. In every my breath of my life, I'm loving you. Every seconds in this world I spent it to love you," Draco said. He pulled her closer and circled his hands around her waist.

"You are my everything, Hermione Granger. You're my life, my heart, my soul, my breath, my sun, my moon, my world, everything. The center of my world is you, Mione. I want nothing more than to love you and die while loving you."

Hermione felt herself was crying, though she didn't know which one was her tears and which one was the rain drops. She put her hands around Draco's neck.

"Do you want to know a little secret, Draco?" she whispered to his ear.

"I would love to."

Hermione smiled and pulled him closer so he was leveled with her. "I love you too, Draco! A lot!" she exclaimed loudly, ignoring everyone who was passing them. Draco smiled.

"Can I kiss you, Granger?" said Draco with a mischievously grin. Hermione chuckled.

"Yes you can, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. He kissed Hermione with everything he had. Hermione deepened the kiss, feeling that it was not enough. His lips were so addictive. She couldn't get enough with it. She ran her fingers to his silky and brown hair. Draco lifted her from the ground to make him easier to kiss her.

"You've fixed me," said Draco between the kiss. Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad I did."

Draco let her down and took a deep breath. Both of them were breathless from the kiss. Draco leaned his forehead on hers and grinned. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply to her eyes.

"I must marry you," said Draco. Hermione laughed.

"Bet your arse you would," said Hermione.

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this story. Critics and suggestions are more than welcome.<strong>

**Amelia**


End file.
